Purposes
by eeveegirly
Summary: (Mostly just OC's. I only own the OC not MLP) Ordinary ponies are sucked into a whole new world that they didn'y know was possible when they meet a strange figure, Princess Nebula and Princess Hope. After the ponies meet them strange things start to happen all around them.


**Random MLP fanficiton, multiple OC's**

"Hurry up Grayson or we're gonna be late!" an inpatient Pegasus called to another. The one who was very inpatient was named Curtis; Curtis was a mint green maned Pegasus with a dark blue body , his cutie mark as plain as can be for everyone to see, a paint brush that had black ink that went into a head of a dragon. Curtis was one of the best drawers in the entire world and nearly everyone knew who he was.

"I'm coming!" yelled the other Pegasus, whom Curtis was waiting for. Grayson was a rainbow maned Pegasus with a pure white body. His cutie mark was also easy to spot as his was a bass clef and a treble clef that make a heart, around that is rainbow streaks. Grayson was known to be a extremely talented musician and often conducted bands, like the one their friend Devon was in.

Devon was a purples maned unicorn with a white body and a trumpet cutie mark. He was the best trumpet player around and was playing at today's reception. The reception was for none than Princess Hope, Princess Cadence's little sister. Why she was coming to this small suburb of Ponyville they didn't know, which just made the whole thing bigger. The worst part was the conductor for the band, Grayson, late.

"Where is Grayson, the concert is going to start and the princess will be here!" Devon said worriedly. Other musicans were murmuring the same thing as Devon had wondered aloud.

"I'm here!" Grayson announced bursting in with Curtis close behind. Took those two long enough, Devon thought to himself. Why is Grayson always so late? "Okay everyone, get ready," Grayson said standing in the front.

"We've been ready," one pony complained. Grayson was about to snap out some rude remark before one yell silenced the crowd.

"Princess Hope is here!" some pony had yelled. Grayson quickly had the band start as the carriage pulled up in front of them. Out from the acreage came a regal alicorn with a long flowing light pink main and a spring yellow body. The princess had a cutie mark of a heart that looked broken but was being mended. Needless to say, the princess was quiet pretty. From behind Princess Hope came a young earth pony who had a robin egg blue body and a lavender mane. Her cutie mark was much different from the princess's because her's was a pencil writing a heart on a paper.

"Allow us to introduce Princess Hope and her handmaiden Harmony," a scribe announced. Everyone cheered as Hope waved the the crowd. Harmony was grinning and waving too, which the princess rolled her eyes at.

"It must be such a pleasure for you all to meet me," Hope said. Man she's full of herself isn't she, Curtis thought looking at Devon and Grayson. The two of them seemed to be thinking the same. "I am the great and beautiful Princess Hope, so bow before me," the crowd looked at each other weirdly, but did as they were told. No other princess made them do this. Who did this chick think she is?! "Harmony go get me a water," Hope ordered rudely.

"Right away!" Harmony said running toward the water. After she got the water she ran right into Devon drenching him in water. "I am so sorry!" Harmony exclaimed.

SMACK! That's all that could be heard as Hope's hoof connected with the side of Harmony's face. "Leave my sight at once!" Hope demanded. Harmony bowed, with tears in her eyes from pain, and did as she was told. "I'm sorry for her," Hope told Devon sweetly. Devon was shocked from getting drenched and seeing Hope smack Harmony both.

"It's fine, you didn't need to smack her," Devon said still stunned. Wasn't this supposed to be a kind and just princess? If that's what kind and just looked like he worried for the ones who were with an evil ruler.

"Yes I did, she needs to know her place," Princess Hope said mad.

"So princess, how did you like our concert?" Grayson asked flying towards the two arguing ponies. He obviously saw how uncomfortable Devon was and mad Princess Hope was.

"It was okay, it's not really good but it wasn't horrible I guess," Princess Hope said. Grayson's jaw dropped, how dare she say his band want good! He knew they were the best, whether or not Princess Hope thought so.

"We are the best band in the entire land princess," Grayson told her. Maybe she didn't know that. Maybe then she would realize what she just heard was amazing.

"Them I don't want to hear the rest of the bands because they must be truly horrid," Princess Hope scoffed. Grayson and Devon both looked like they were about to kill this stuck up snob.

"Woah! What's going on?" Curtis asked seeing his extremely mad friends.

"She's insulting my band!" Grayson roared extremely mad. If there was one thing you did not want to happen it was to make Grayson mad. Both Curtis and Devon looked pretty scared at just how angry Grayson had gotten. Princess Hope didn't seem phased in the slightest at Grayson's outburst.

"Well I wouldn't feel the need to if you were actually good," Princess Hope pointed out. That was the final straw for Grayson and he lunged for Princess Hope. Only barely missing her because Devon and Curtis held him back.

"You can't tackle a princess," Curtis said.

"She deserves it!" Grayson yelled angry.

"Coming from you irresponsible scum," Princess Hope scoffed. Grayson nearly escaped from their grasp with that comment. "Now will someone show me to my room?" Hope asked.

"I'll do it I guess," Devon said. Curtis kept a tight grip on Grayson as Devon and the princess left.

Devon showed the princess to her room and heard a small pony cry. As the princess went around doing her regal duties or whatever. "Hello?" Devon said looking around. He saw harmony still nursing a very red cheek.

"Oh? You are Devon right? The trumpet player, you guys did good," harmony said with a small smile. Devon frowned, princess hope was a complete jerk.

"Does she hit you often?" Devon asked. Harmony laughed to herself though Devon didn't see what was so funny.

"No, she doesn't normal act like this actually," harmony told Devon. For some reason Devon seriously doubted this. Why would someone suddenly change?

"Yeah, right, why is she acting like this then?" Devon asked suspiciously. Something was going on here and he did not like it one bit.

Harmony shrugged, "how should I know? I'm just a hand maid." Devon looked at harmony suspiciously, something was off with her. Maybe him and his friends could get to know the little filly better and get to the bottom of this weird Princess Hope.

"Be safe," Devon said, still worried for the poor filly's safety. If Hope would smack her in front of everyone who knew what she did behind closed doors. As Devon was about he leave he ran right into the Princess in question.

"What are you doing still here?" Hope asked angrily. Uh oh, Devon thought. "Well? I'm waiting," she continued impatiently.

"I was just leaving," Devon said getting up to go. Before he could leave Princess Hope stopped him glaring daggers.

"I did not say you could stay or leave," she said. Devon gulped, what was her intention with him?

"May I leave?" Devon asked sarcastically. Hope just pushed him out the door mad.

"Don't come back," Hope yelled after him slamming the door. He heard some yelling coming inside which worried Devon. Poor Harmony, he hoped she was okay.

"You are giving princess Hope a bad name!" Harmony hissed at "Princess Hope." The other mare rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I told her I didn't want to do this!" 'Princess Hope' said. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean to make her seem horrible! Hope would never have hurt me," harmony snapped.

"Then your dear star princess should have came," 'Princess Hope' said. This angered harmony greatly. The only reason Hope didn't come was because she was too shy. The poor star princess thought everyone would hate her and the way Nina was acting they would! It's no secret that Hope was in love with Grayson's band and adored it. Why would Nina act as though Hope hated it? Didn't anyone even know what Hope's cutie mark is?!

"You know she couldn't come, you shouldn't have been so mean to Grayson!" Harmony shouted.

"I'll smack you again pipsqueak," Nina threatened. Harmony had nearly had enough of this faker. This was not the way hope would act to any of this! Hope may have been a lot of things, but a stuck up princess, she was not.

"You are a terrible person!" Harmony yelled and stormed off outside. One thing that feared harmony most was what if the town needed Hope? Sure Devon, Twilight Sparkle's brother, was here but if they really needed a princess. Nina wasn't nearly as powerful as Hope and neither was Harmony. Twilight was so busy, they couldn't ask her. Cadence would get mad that Hope didn't go herself. "Please don't let there be any sort of trouble," harmony whispered as she walked out into the setting sky.

Devon walked over to a near by field with Curtis and Grayson. The field was perfect to watch the setting sun. After the day the three had had they all believed they deserved a nice relaxing sunset. This place was not known to any other pony except the three friends. Naturally they were shocked to see a mare about their age sitting and watching the sunset also. The mare was quite stunning with the setting sun as her background. The pony looked scary but kind at the same time. Her body was blacker than the darkest of night but has white spots that shone likes stars all over it, she was smiling showing razor sharp teeth, her mane was straighter than the straightest board that was striped dar blue and white, her ears had a sharp point, she had a sharp horn and wings. The scariest feature came when the strange mare looked at them, her eyes. Her eyes were slits and at the top they were crimson falling into a light red with slit cat eye pupils. The three friends at first wished to run and scream in fear.

"You are?" Curtis asked since he was the first to recover from the shock. The alicorn walked toward them, even her hoofs were spiked. As she walked toward them she held an evil aura about her.

"Why do you ask?" the mare's voice was scary to the bone. All three boys had to control their bodies to keep from shaking.

"We were just wondering," Grayson mumbled in fear. Just then the mare busted out laughing, the evil aura now gone.

"You should have seen your faces!" The mare said laughing, her voice now soft and angelic. The three stallions looked at each other in confusion, surely this wasn't the same pony as before. She seemed carefree and kind now, a pleasing and calming aura replaced the evil one.

"Who are you thought, seriously," Devon asked completely confused. This mare went from scary and evil to adorable and beautiful in a second, how?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I once was called nebula," the mare said. Nebula? Wasn't she from that old tale...

Once upon a time, when the world was still ruled by the evil ruler Discord, two ponies rose against him, princess luna and princess celestia. Once Discord was overthrown these two princess took over the responsiblites of the moon and sun. Soon the two found that there was a need for another princess, a princess to rule the nebula, the galaxy. She would raise the stars and help Luna with her studies. Princess Nebula was her name. When Luna went crazy and Celestis sent her away, Nebula's look changed. Sure she was still carefree and loving but she now looked demonic in origin from the stress upon her. Celestia, in order not to scare her subject, sentenced Nebula to leave also.

Not to the moon just not insight. While everyone thought celestia was rising and setting the sun and moon it was actually nebula that rose and set the moon and stars. Nebula was just as alone as Luna, but she did not do anything wrong. She just looked evil. She was just discriminated against because of her looks.

"From that story? I don't believe it," Curtis said rolling his eyes. Like this young mare, who was shorter than all three of them, was the great princess nebula? Princess Nebula was just an old pony tale.

"Yeah it is pretty unbelievable, what proof do you have?" Grayson asked. Grayson wanted hard proof before believing anything. Nebula wasn't true, it couldn't be. Both Grayson and Curtis looked at Devon. If anypony knew if princess nebula was a pony tale it would be Twilight.

"I don't know anything about this," Devon said with a shrug. Twilight had told Devon many things but about nebula was not one of them. Besides, Twilight liked Celestia and Luna much more than any other princess, even her own sister in law! Of course Shining Armor didn't like that.

"Of course not, Twilight skipped my part," Nebula said shocking the three stallions. "I know who everyone is here. Grayson, Curtis, and of course Devon Sparkle," nebula said smiling. When she smiled it exposed her sharp row of teeth, but it wasn't nearly as scary as before. Before one of the ponies could comment a dark grey stallion Pegasus with a black man and matching black wings. His cutie mark was exposed, it was a scythe.

"Princess Nebula, are these ponies bothering you? Should I kill them for you?" The dark maned stallion asked.

"Don't scare them Ian," nebula said rolling her eyes. "Guys this is Ian, the pony of death. He helps me in most things."

Ian bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet friends of princess." Nebula rolled her eyes at Ian's formality. Ian always called Nebula princess it seemed.

"Don't bother with Mr. Formal here, he's always like this," nebula said. Ian rolled his eyes and layed on the grass, his wings folded.

"I knew you would be here princess, you love the sunset," Ian said, he looked bored.

"We still need proof," Grayson said. Grayson was already in a bad mood because of "princess hope" and the last thing he needed was a faker.

"Patient Grayson," nebula said smiling sweetly. He huffed and looked at the star, the night sky starting to come up.

"Luna's raising the moon," Devon said smiling. Curtis looked at the sky waiting for the stars to come out as well, but they didn't come. The moon fully rose but the stars didn't come out.

"What the heck?" Curtis said, "where are the stars?"

"I told you, I am Princess Nebula," nebula said pushing off the ground and getting into the air in a flash.

"No matter how many times I see this it never gets old," Ian said smiling. The three other stallions watched nebula in the sky. Her eyes glowed bright white as the white spots on her body grew to be all over her and glowing just as bright as her eyes. As all of this was happening the sky lit up with bright stars. While Curtis, Grayson, and Ian were looking up at the sky Devon couldn't take his eyes off the mare that was making all this happen.

"Well, that's pretty good evidence," Grayson admitted. Nebula landed, her body was normal and eyes now bank to the shades of crimson it was originally. Ian yawned about to fall asleep.

"Can I sleep?" Ian asked yawning louder. Nebula rolled her eyes at Ian ignoring his question.

"At least I made you believe the truth," nebula said smiling with her sharp teeth.

"Please stop smiling," Curtis said earning a glare from Ian. Nebula rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"I have to go," nebula said spreading out her wings.

"I would say it was nice meeting you but I don't want to lie," Ian said taking off.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky," nebula said with a slight smile. She took off after Ian as the three stallions stared.

"What just happened?" Curtis said completely confused.

"I wish I knew," Devon said. Who was that strange mare? Why did she come here? Would they ever see her again? Only time could tell...


End file.
